dirt_tribe_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Natural wormholes
Natural portal magick Is the manipulation of natural forces by beings either conscious or at least granted the ability of thoughtful locomotion to place phenomena and objects in a varying degree of importance so as to effect a change, or “displacement” within the fabric of one reality into either another or a more convenient section of itself. In particular, there are a small amount of sentient and intelligent species of existence which have been able to use this for their own survival? And advantages in a number of things ranging from a mutual symbiosis or social solidarity among other species and trans dimensional races, to wide scale warfare present in multiple regions at once across the multiverse. Though the “trans-existence model” of earth (the earth with the least scientifically noticeable affects of magick) has shown in countless studies, both empiric and vicariously graphed, to be the least applicable for these natural environmental variables, and subsequently those that do practice this method of trans-dimensional travel are strictly limited, environmentally, by having to adhere to certain weather patterns, scientific properties of natural forming objects and frequencies, and sometimes the use of astral travel, or more often than not, a mixture of both- leaving the practitioners body vulnerable to predation, and needing to be guarded by other members of the tribe. Meaning that the creatures that do practice this on earth may only use this travel very sparingly because of the sheer amount of time, energy and risk it poses to the magi. Origins and spread Various scholars across the multiverse have come to a relatively solid agreement that the first recorded use of these organic wormholes/natural portal magick stemmed from an elder insect race in MV: 2993 G:3755435 STAR: 4, a race known as the Kririks, a locust looking stock of sentience whose planets natural proclivity to pick up and retain within its natural fauna and rock formations, frequencies of mana and energy that are not usually able to be reached as rapidly (due it its trajectory being in a huge path of free space-mana) and as a result these creatures have grown genetically inseparable from its use and permeance. Thus as generations soon became accustomed to inter-dimensional travel, various forms of locust harvests, wars and missionary work have been a main motif through the multiverse and the reason why we may even contemplate its existence in the first place. The most curious bequeathment was towards the goblin races of earth, whose rate of adaption to its use on their planet was a lot harder, methodical and longer to take place. Their planet has only a weak form of mana that allows trans dimensional travel, so it is restricted to seasons, weather patterns and specific materials as stated previously. How it works on earth and other like planets: Most rocks need to be combined in certain patterns/ spots in a designated portal zone and usually combine with one or two other local rock formation types in immediate area. Time of year needs to be taken into place. When the next storm is forming, when it is forming, what moon phase it is, what type of beetle to use to scope out frequencies, sticks, etc. # Sometimes for certain portals, Invoking the Insect Gods is necessary to pass through or even make the gate, so one must use naturally occurring flora and fauna to mimic the sounds of them, or “speaking” the spell into certain object to create a sound almost an identical replica of their clickings and other bug-ass noises. For example, to summon the cricket god kthzeezaller, guardian of the dream world, spirit world, and dreams, one must build his portal at evening, cut a blade of grass and produce the noise of a cricket using it at sunset.